


You See The Colors In Me Like No One Else

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Completely AU, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Not Rachel Friendly, Swearing, Threats of Violence, kurtbastian, possessive!kurtbastian, protective!Sebastian, scheming Blaine/Rachel, sebtana friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was carted back to the USA against his will. Worse than that he was now in Lima, Ohio and being forced to attend public school because his father decided to become a 'public servant'! He didn't know how one frustrating, breathtaking, diva of a boy had become his world and made Ohio and public school not just tolerable but appealing. Now that he had Kurt, he wasn't letting him go especially not to that little asshole of an exboyfriend he'd only heard about until the second day of classes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired in part by cacophonylights 'A Change In The Weather, ', which I recommend all KurtBastian fans read.
> 
> ** _BUI = speaking in French!_ **
> 
> 88888

Blaine was storming down the hallway of McKinley High School. He had been under the impression that he and his boyfriend were on the same page when he had said they should take a break while Blaine was off working at the theme park over the Summer. That meant when he came back home, and they would pick up where they had left off. Instead, he had returned to a flurry of warning texts from Rachel and Tina, telling him that Kurt, his Kurt, was being romanced by some new boy in town! This was not the plan. He'd made a quick new plan and gotten transferred to McKinley when he'd discovered that the reason Kurt wasn't responding to his texts or voicemails was that he'd gone out of state to some beach house thing with his family and the new guy's family. So here he was, in a damned public school to fight for his love. Kurt would surely swoon; he loved stuff like this, so Blaine just needed to remind Kurt about how good they were together, and everything would go back to normal.

Heading for Kurt's locker he stilled because the boy leaning against the lockers smirking down at Kurt was good looking. Damn. He was looking at Kurt like he wanted to devour him. That was not good. Blaine growled his hand's fisting and moved forward as Kurt closed his locker. "... Baz, really? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Bebe` I'd have to kill anyone who put hands on you. You know I don't like the shit you've put up with here." Sebastian scowled at just the memory of some of the stuff he'd heard. "Wear a cheer uniform or wear my jacket. Fuck it, Angel, Wear both!" He pouted a little. "I love seeing you in my clothes." The jock put an arm around Kurt's waist, drawing him in flush, causing Kurt to laugh and blush. Blaine had never wanted to participate in PDA outside of school, let alone doing so in a place like McKinnley. 

"What the heck is going on here?" Blaine stopped his tone low but furious. "Kurt, I think we need to speak." Looking at Sebastian, he glared and reached to pull Kurt away with a vicious tug. "I would appreciate it if you let go of my boyfriend."

When Kurt yelped and was pulled away due to both boys being shocked by the newcomer, Sebastian's green eyes narrowed. "I don't think I heard right, but I will give you ten seconds to get your paws off my boyfriend before I take your pint-sized ass outside the gates." He warned, Seb wasn't a fool, he'd just gotten lacrosse captain and wasn't chancing it by fighting on school grounds.

"Blaine, you're hurting me, let go." Kurt hissed, pulling his wrist away, having to tug a few times.

Raising a brow, the taller teen gently pulled Kurt over and checked the wrist frowning. "S'gonna bruise, Bebe`." He pressed a swift kiss to it. "So you're the idiot I owe for freeing my Bebe` up? Thanks for taking a break from your relationship with my Angel." He quipped. "Kurt is the only redeeming thing about this hell mouth in middle America."

"I never should have watched Buffy with you." Kurt grins up at the younger french boy. **_"You're a total dork."_**

"Am no such thing, and Buffy is timeless," Sebastian responds, his arm going possessively around Kurt's shoulders; this was something Kurt was still getting used to liking. Sebastian was everything he wanted and just never knew it, snarky and witty and smart, and if one more of the girls told him how hot Sebastian was, he might join Cheerio's so that he can force Baz to wear HIS jacket. Those things were a given for Kurt's shortlist of what the countertenor desired in a boyfriend, things that had recently made it to the list were protective, possessive (in a cute, not crazy way), and much to Kurt's shock and early on horror, desire. He wanted Sebastian Smyth like hell on fire from the moment of their first meeting. Once they'd kissed, their physical relationship had no brakes. Kurt hadn't ever felt so wanted or sexy ever before. Blaine had never made Kurt feel this way, not sexy, not wanted, not desired, and perhaps that had further dampened Kurt's desire for the other. **_"He dresses like a toddler, and I don't even think he can ride most of the rides at Coney Island, Bebe`! Why did you date this guy? You are way too hot for him."_**

"BAZ!" Kurt smacked his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose as if infuriated. "Play nice, please." Looking at Blaine, who had a red face and was working himself up into quite a fury, the blue-eyed boy inwardly groaned. "Baz, I'll meet up with you in homeroom, tell Finn and the others, that I'm explaining things to Blaine. Would you?" Going on his tiptoes, he pressed a sweet but chaste kiss to Sebastian's cheek.**_ "I'll be right there, and I'll be fine. If he's going to continue attending here, I don't want things to turn ugly, so I'm letting him speak and going to try to make peace."_**

Glancing at Blaine, who he did not trust before he looked over the angelic face of the teen who quite genuinely bitched his way into his heart, "Fine, Bebe`, but once the bell rings and halls have cleared, you have ten minutes to haul your perfect ass threw the doors of the classroom before the guys and I go hunting." He then gives Blaine a very pointed look.

Shaking his head, Kurt just smiled before grabbing the strap of Blaine's bag. "No hunting required, we'll be talking in the auditorium. Should I prop the door open, Daddy?" He calls over his shoulder, snottily.

"Wanky!" Santana grins, stepping up to Sebastian's side tongue, slipping out as she wiggles her brows. Bas just groans because they aren't living that one down.

He can see it before he hears it when Brittany's bright baby blues blink, and the frown graces her usually cheerful face, "I thought Mr. Burt was Kurt's Daddy? Isn't Sebby too young?" She gasped and covered her mouth, eyes going wide. Seb wasn't sure he even wanted to know what she'd come up with, but he got to hear it as the trio made their way to Glee. "Are you a time-traveling young Mr. Burt here to make sure that my Unicorn gets the love he really deserves and doesn't end up with the mean little munchkin man?" That had been another colossal strike for Sebastian against Blaine. Not only was the guy dumb enough to want a 'break' over the Summer while Kurt might not have realized it, Seb knew it was just guy code for wanting to be free to fool around without it getting accused of cheating. Blaine had somehow convinced Kurt that he was of all the crazy things, not sexy! His boyfriend was smoking fucking hot. So smoking fucking hot Kurt's idiot straight friends flirted with him. Sebastian's straight brothers flirted with Kurt! The real clincher had been Brittany, who loved just about everyone and everything in her way didn't like Blaine. There was genuinely little she didn't like, and Blaine Anderson was on a list right under peas, "They're like little green balls of baby poo that explode in your MOUTH! YUCKY!" she had explained, you can't rank with peas and be a good guy.

Finn looks around for a couple of minutes after Sebastian enters and settles in a chair. "Uh, Dude, did you lose my Brother? Cause I'm pretty sure I'd have to beat you up for that." The conflicted look that the tall boy wore made Bas snicker in amusement, he hated how much he was starting to like and not just tolerate Finn Hudson.

"No, I didn't lose him. I won't lose him either. Blaine showed up, and Kurt agreed to talk to him. They're in the auditorium right now. Kurt has ten minutes after the bell to get in here. I warned him if he wasn't through those doors by then, you, the rest of the guys and I were going hunting..." He glances at Brittany and winks. "... for mean midgets." Puck snorts, but fist bumps with Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine talk, Sebastian reveals how much more he understands the dynamics of their glee club than even the New Directions do themselves, and it seems Rachel has more than one reason for not liking Sebastian.

Ch:2

88888

Kurt hopped up on the stage, sitting and swinging his legs, looking at Blaine, who was now pacing. "Blaine. You broke up with me. I don't understand why you're acting like I did something wrong." Kurt said, his voice a low whisper.

Stilling the shorter boy turned arms crossing and giving Kurt a reprimanding look, Blaine finally said to Kurt. "Not broke up, Kurt. A break, a break so I could concentrate and not feel like I was being a bad boyfriend for not being here for you."

"Meaning, you were not my boyfriend, Blaine. You broke up with me." Kurt said, blinking at him, not sure why this was even up for debate. "Blaine, we were not together. Break up or break, doesn't matter. I had every right to accept Sebastian's invitation to coffee and lunch and dinner." 

Blain opened his mouth face red with anger, but Kurt eyed Blaine and held his hand up and continued speaking. "Just as you had a right to make out with the guy from the Baber Shop Quartet at the amusement park." At Blaine's wide-eyed shocked look, Kurt jumped down eyes suddenly bright and sharp his sweet smile long gone. "Mike and Tina went. Tina didn't tell me, but you underestimate just where the loyalties of the guys lie." Kurt's arms crossed in irritation. "So, we were on 'a break,' and you could make out with random park folk, but I was supposed to sit here in Lima pining for you?"

"Wha-what? No! I just... that's not what I meant at all, Kurt!" Blaine responded, sputtering. "I just meant, I came back to you! To us. You, however, have..."

"Found someone who wants me for me and doesn't want to take a break from me to play tonsil hockey with someone else?" Kurt asked his voice, honey-sweet. Blaine bristled further and turned on his heel, storming up the aisle.

The shorter singer stopped at the open door and turned back to Kurt and called back, "Obviously, you're not in a good place to discuss this issue like adults. Don't worry, Kurt. I forgive you for this mistake. I'm not going to give up on you because of one lack of judgment on your part. I'm here to show you that we belong together." Before Kurt could respond, Blaine made an exit of Rachel worthy proportions.

Shoulders slumping Kurt groaned and got his bag over his shoulder so it rested on his hip and headed for the choir room in hopes of heading off the 'hunting party' because he had no doubts his Bastian could talk the guys into helping him kill Blaine. When he got through the door, the boys were already up arguing about if they could get away with leaving two minutes early. "No, you can't because I'm here and Blaine's right there. He showed up before me. Did you think he'd show up in a room full of you guys if he'd done something to me?" Kurt asked the question as he rested his hand on his cocked hip.

The assembled boys turned to Kurt before looking at Blaine, "Hey! When did you get here? How did you not make noise? Dude, you're small and sneaky. That makes you twice as suspicious." Puck glared at Blaine, and he'd never liked the guy because he believed that Blaine had seduced Kurt into going to Dalton.

"Noah." Kurt scolded before snagging Seb by the jacket and tugging him back to a seat with a slight smile on his lips when the taller boy instantly wrapped an arm around his waist. "Please be nice, we all have to perform together and attend this school and I'd rather we did it on peaceful terms, please?"

Puck waws grumbling under his breath as he retook his seat next to Finn, but he did leave Blaine alone, as did the other boys, knowing they'd gain Kurt's wrath if they weren't careful. Tina and Rachel sat with Blaine, which made a few of the others obviously annoyed, especially Finn and Mike. When Mike stood, Kurt tried to grab him and hiss out a 'not worth it' to the dancer only to be ignored.

Mike was seriously pissed at his girlfriend, "Is this your doing?" He whispered, having squatted down in front of her seat, staring at her eyes trained right into hers. Tina seemed to shrink just the slightest bit. No one had ever seen this side of Mike; he was typically fun and laid back almost silent. Right now, his back was stiff, his posture near impeccable, tone clipped, jaw tense, and eyes hawk-like in ire. "Tina, I asked a question."

"You can't talk to her like that!" Rachel snapped, glaring at Mike, shrinking back when Mike turned on her. 

Turning to look at the loudmouthed girl, Mike's glare intensified. "I wasn't speaking to you. When I do, you will know it." His tone had become much more severe as he spoke to the other girl.

"Màikèfēng!" Tina switched to shocked Chinese quickly, trying to defend herself only to have Mike stand and snag her by her wrist, pulling her to the hall.

"It's rude to speak another language in front of people who can't understand you, Tina. I'm also not arguing with you in a group setting." He pushed the door shut, leaving them in the empty hall. The stunned New Directions could hear slightly raised voices and clipped Chinese rapidly spitting back and forth between the couple.

Mercedes looked around in surprise, "What was that about? I've never heard Mike even talk other than to tell us about choreography."

Sebastian gave her a side-eye, "With as many different cultures as you have in this one club, you think you'd all be better acquainted with what just happened. Or with understanding not crossing lines when it comes to how they deal with their cultural situations." He answered but was frowning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The curvaceous diva crossed her arms, asking already on the defensive.

Kurt was frowning now as well as he looked to Sebastian. The green-eyed French-boy just sighed before he began to speak, "Well, for example, Santana is Latin. Her culture handles things and interpersonal relationships a certain way, which I promise you are vastly different from how... let's say Quinn's family might handle them." Santana snorted but nodded. "If Brittany were to involve herself in someone else's business that not only caused them trouble, but her as well, and would likely lead to bigger trouble for the group as a whole... well..."

"It would be my damn job to deal with Brit and clean up her fucking mess, Aretha. Brit's my girl, and that means she's my responsibility. I'm not saying she's less than me or weaker than me or less smart than me. It's just the way shit goes down in the Lopez house. If my Dad were to make a mess, my Mom would raise hell and vise-versa." Santana finished off the explanation for Sebastion having gotten the gist of where he was going with it. 

Brittany nodded along, smiling. "It's Tana's job to take care of me. Mommy and Daddy trust her, Lord Tubbington said Tana's the best person for the job, too."

"Which I'm pretty sure is Brittany for, in her family, the girls do what they're told and get coddled." Sebastian smiled at the blonde cheerleader who gave him a thumbs up. 

Rachel was glaring at Sebastian. She just didn't like him at all, Kurt was arguing with her again and fighting about stuff he'd finally learned to stop fighting with her about. Worse, her Finn was starting to speak up against some of her ideas, and it all began with the green-eyed French-man-whore-interloper! "What does that have to do with Tina and Mike?"

"Jesus! You're Jewish, aren't you? With gay dads? Surely you understand what it means to have cultural expectations and differences?" He cocks his looks at her slightly surprised tone coloring his words as he responded to her. "Aren't Jewish men expected to marry Jewish women because that is how the religion is carried on?" When Rachel nodded, looking surprised, Sebastian knew that it was Kurt who scoffed. "Mike and Tina are both Chinese, right?" Rachel nodded again. 

"And both of their parents are likely pretty traditional. Given Mike's reaction just now and Tina's response to his behavior, I'd bet they have incredibly strong male heads of house. Chinese American's, like most Asian and European American's skirt a fine line between our cultural traditions and familial expectations as well as modern American behaviors." Sebastian explained. "What you just saw was Mike's upbringing and cultural beliefes getting the better of him. He's likely very unhappy to discover his partner involved herself in someone else's relationship. I'm willing to bet, for the most part, Tina and Mike have avoided involving themselves in such things at all."

"Hu, yeah... I never thought about that, but they don't tend to get involved in the crap that happens in Glee." Quinn spoke up finally.

"Involving yourself in another person's family or relationship drama is a big nono, especially when you weren't invited to do so." Sebastian tried to explain further. "Added to that is a loyalty issue. Mike probably feels that they owe Kurt their loyalty not just as a friend but as a teammate, and therefore, Tina has sort of gone outside all kinds of lines. She's lucky it's her boyfriend and not a brother or father that she's dealing with if I'm honest."

Kurt looked at Sebastian scowling, "If you ever speak to me like--"

"Bebe`..." Sebastian said before chuckling and shaking his head. "I believe you saw exactly how my brother treated his girlfriend. Yes, there are some cultural expectations, but they're nothing so strict as that." He gave Kurt's upturned nose a quick kiss. "Luckily, the French are a bit more laid back these days." The green-eyed teen teased his boyfriend.

"How do you even know any of this?" Mercedes cut into the lovely moment, looking a bit bewildered. Artie and Quinn, who were near the black diva, were looking equally curious as neither were very familiar with Sebastian. Artie had been away at camp, and Quinn having distanced herself by spending time with her mom trying to rebuild their relationship on a mother-daughter bonding trip.

Kurt smiled brightly, looking at Sebastian, his smile looking slightly wicked as Sebastian looked embarrassed. "Sebastian is a closet nerd. He has a fascination with anthropology. The study of cultures and peoples." The countertenor told his friends.

The door swung open, startling several people, and Mike stuck his head in, "Kurt and Sebastian, can we speak with you privately, please?" Glancing at one another, the couple nodded at Mike and made to the hallway where the door was closed again. 

Tina stood looking red-faced and a little embarrassed. "Guys, uh... I'm sorry. It wasn't my place Kurt, to tell Blaine about your relationship with Sebastian. When, where, and if you wanted Blaine to know that should have been up to you to decide." She whispered, biting her lip as he finally looked up. "And no, Mike didn't make me apologize." The teen girl flipped the long silky black hair over her shoulder. "But he did remind me that I needed to get my act together. I let myself get caught up with Rachel's crazy. I'm really sorry, Kurt." She looked at Sebastian. "And you too. I haven't given you a chance. I just knew how happy Kurt was with Blaine, and you swept in, and he's all different, and Rachel said..." Tina huffed, crossing her arms. "I let myself drink Rachel's kool-aid. It's no excuse, but it is the reason I'm claiming temporary insanity."

Kurt suddenly burst into a giggle and hugged the Asian girl tightly. "You're forgiven. If anyone knows what it's like to get caught up in hurricane Rachel, it's me." Kurt said before stepping back. "Please, though, no more airing my laundry for others? I intended to talk to Blaine this coming weekend when I had things more settled with school and at home." Tina winced and nodded her understanding. "Come on, let's get back in there. The bell should release us to the first period soon. Has anyone seen Mr. Shuester?" Kurt asked as they walked back in the four, smiling together as they made for their seats. Mike had stopped to snap up Tina's bag and lead her back to sit with him near the others.

Quinn was perched midway between where camps appeared to be setting up, nearer to Artie and Mercedes, but it was becoming clear that sides were being taken and having Rachel on his team wasn't going in Blaine's. Though Quinn did have to admit Kurt had seemed more settled and far less combative when he was with Blaine after watching him with Sebastian just on the last day, she could see how he smiled more than he had since New Directions had been founded. 

Artie didn't know what to make of either of their newest members, both seemed somewhat taken with Kurt Hummel of all people, and it baffled him. Kurt just never seemed like the type of guy that even if one were into guys, would be the kind of guy you'd pick. He was always the one who seemed to be after other guys, Finn had once told him it was 'aggressive gay' or something he'd read in a pamphlet. While the kid who used a wheelchair was pretty sure Finn was wrong, he could see where the idea came from. Still, here he was in the middle of the glee club in McKinnley High School, and two boys were ready to throw hands over Kurt freaking Hummel.

Will Shuster entered looking frazzled in a way that could only mean one thing; a meeting first thing in the morning with Coach Sue. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Oh! New member, hi. Sorry, I don't know your name yet... wait, you look familiar." He frowned, opening his roster."

"Mr. Shue, this is former lead Warbler, Blain Devon Anderson." Rachel stood beaming as she spoke and gestured to Blaine, who was preening under the introduction. 

Blaine stood and took a quick bow with a flourish. "It's wonderful to be here, Kurt, and of course, Rachel told me such wonderful things about New Directions."

"If they were good, then it was probably mostly lies, Man." Puck snickered, trading a roll of his eyes with Sam. Neither boy had the best of experiences thus far with their glee club. 

Kurt groaned, "Noah." He was getting tired of telling guys around him to be nice. "I give up."

"Aww, Princess, don't give up on me!" His hand covered his heart, and he pouted. "You know you love me."

"Watch it, Puckerman." Sebastian glared playfully, pulling Kurt into his arms. Gaining a glare from the twin attention hogs and amused looks from Puck and Santana.

Will sighed and nodded, "Right, Puck, please. Rachel and Blaine, thank you for the introduction. Later in class, we can get to know you better, ok? Before you are all released, I need to inform you that there will be some structural changes to how things are done here in New Directions." The group started asking questions all at once, making the instructor groan in frustration. "Guys! GUYS! PLEASE, let me explain." He tried to calm them by raising his voice as he spoke and waved his hands. Getting their attention back, he sighed. "It has been brought to the attention of several school board members recently that our club is grossly understaffed and funded. As an agreement, an anonymous private donor has agreed to help with funds if we come up with either a second advisor or a better method of team management. Evidently, my having the sole decision of soloists and songs is... not conducive to a fair, competitive arts environment of this day and time."

Blaine and Rachel shared wide, horrified looks before shooting out of their chairs. They had plans for this year! Now with Kurt and Finn's rebellion, this French interloper, and this development, everything would be destroyed. "MR. SHUE YOU CAN'T!!!" They both shouted out in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this during round two in the hospital while waiting for surgery. Sorry, it took so long to put out. <3 Please leave your thoughts and COMMENTS! I love feedback and it keeps a fic alive.

**Author's Note:**

> 88888
> 
> A/N:
> 
> This kind of just came to me while I was in the hospital (AGAIN) and so I wrote it out. I have no idea where to go with it. Please leave votes/kudos and comments! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Should I continue? What would you like to see happen in it?
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~Tali


End file.
